Love, love will tear us apart (again)
by LsdKid
Summary: Leaving the small town that had seen her grow up, Pacifica Northwest enters a new school in a different part of the country hoping to find herself at last, probably finding something else in the process. MABIFICA.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Of all the places in the world, of all the schools, it had to end up being specifically this one," a figure could be heard murmuring in the girls' bathroom, steps bouncing over the few meters of white tiles. The white light emitted a slight hum and Pacifica Northwest couldn't stop lamenting to herself, contemplating the mirror like the opportunity she'd seen completely turned to smoke. "Why, why Mabel Pines?" she finished, covering her face with both hands and letting an exasperated snort escape.

A new school should be a new start, an opportunity to make new friends and even to experiment with new or different spectra of one's own personality.

The shy girls who join the cheerleading team or look for boyfriends, the scandalous jocks who want to focus on their studies, or even the bad girls who only want true friends.

Pacifica was in this last category, because although she had been the terror of her birthplace, the blonde didn't have bad feelings towards the others. It was the only manner in which she knew how to act, the way she was brought up to behave, Gravity Falls being such a small place and the name "Northwest" being so well-known within it. Her options were dramatically limited. The familiar shame waited around every corner in the form of a negative comment, review, or observation that gave them away as something more than the perfectly happy and successful Northwests. Which is why, for as long as she could remember, everything in her life had been decided beforehand for her. Hair, clothes, manner of speech, and friendships. All this was sure to make Pacifica into a solid stereotype to the world. Soon she was surrounded with friends who only talked about other people and how they could be humiliated. And, to her misfortune, she had to accept that she was very good at it.

She was a monster and she knew it perfectly well, but she had barely had a choice. And now, just as she had the chance to leave this hellish circle, that girl with the long hair and giddy smile came to ruin it. She knew her, and not only that but she knew the worst part of her, to the point where Pacifica knew she had earned the girl's hatred in the years that she had visited the small town of Gravity Falls. That was enough for the personality change to be unbelievable; certainly she'd have told the entire world who she was, what kind of person she was, and now there was nothing left but to wait for other rich girls to surround her and compliment her family so she could get locked up all over again in the cage of smiles and superficial hypocrisy.

Her eyes wet with frustration, almost accepting her fate, trying to convince herself that it couldn't be so bad, Pacifica opened the bathroom door and gave a long sigh.

The hallways of the new school were overflowing with activity, but the flow was so mechanical that it didn't appear to really confuse anyone. The girl's expression was particularly sad as she walked aimlessly, looking at the green and white tiles of the long corridors.

"Northwest?" asked a voice, drawing her from her thoughts. "Pacifica Northwest?" asked a girl with neat red hair, as at the same time an impeccable smile stretched over her freckle-covered face.

_Here we go,_ thought the blonde, pressing her lips together before responding. "Have we met?" she said.

"No, sorry," the girl responded with just-perceivable nervousness.

"I suppose you've heard of me," she added, rolling her eyes and waiting for it to begin, as usual: the praises of her family and their accomplishments.

"Something like that," said the redhead, letting loose a friendly laugh. "You're on my list," she said, revealing a table of paperweights with printed names. "My name is Daisy, and I'll be your guide at this school, since you're new. Right?"

Pacifica's eyes opened wide as a wave of disbelief hit her.

"Y-yeah! But, um…you haven't heard of my parents…right?" she mumbled inaudibly, feeling a small blush growing on her cheeks, to which the other girl only responded with a smile.

"Should I have? If it's for something bad, don't worry. Here in Solid Ale we don't usually worry about that kind of thing. Well, at least I don't," she finished saying, her fine white smile completely unaltered.

"Yeah, no…it's not important, thanks Daisy. Honestly I feel a little lost."

"Well, it says here your locker should be in the next row. Here you have your schedule, your list of electives, and a little map of the place. If you feel confused, look for me or ask anyone with the red initial of the school, we're something like volunteer interns," she explained rapidly while depositing papers and flyers in the blonde's hands. "I have to look for another one of my freshmen. See you, Pacifica," the redhead finished, stepping away relatively quickly into the masses that moved like a clock that avoided stopping at all costs. The blonde was completely speechless while trying to make space in her hands for the great quantity of papers and important information that she needed to hold. An awkward smile escaped as a little hope grew inside of her, the hope that for the first time she wouldn't live in the shadow of a name which, like almost everything in her life, she could not even choose.

The rest of the day passed without major mishaps; she had kept her profile as low as possible for a new girl, her classes mainly didn't draw attention, the people were friendly and there had even been a few interesting conversations in her history class. But what she didn't know was that a pair of eyes followed her throughout the process.

"This can't be good," exclaimed the brunette girl while she nervously bit into a gummy worm, opening her purse to call her brother for the fifth time. She took her absurdly-decorated phone and with superhuman speed dialed Dipper's number. He answered with some anger.

"Mabel, you can't keep calling me like this," he said with exasperation, keeping his voice to a whisper. "I almost got taken out of lit class because of you."

"Sorry, bro-bro," she said, pouting in a way her brother couldn't even see.

"It doesn't matter. Do you have something to report on the Northwest case?"

"She still hasn't done anything, but it won't be long until that's not true…"

"You called me because your old archenemy is doing absolutely nothing?"

"You don't understand, Dip! Pacifica is a monster! Who now shows up at my own school wearing jeans and a sweatshirt! This seems too suspicious to me…."

"And you don't think that she's trying to keep a low profile?"

"What happened to Mr. Perceptive? It can't be that simple, not with someone like Pacifica."

"I have an idea. You get close to her and _ask _instead of playing spies…by the way, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Oops, I'm losing the signal, Dipper! I'm going through a tunnel…"

"Mabel you know there's no…"

"AH, A TRAIN'S COMING! Bye-Dip-I-love-you…" she exclaimed loudly, hanging up and sitting on the cold floor of the hallway. _Nothing good can come of this, _thought Mabel, hugging her legs and breathing deeply, _nothing good…_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter__ II_**

Dawn.

Golden light covered the mountains that, aided by their tall trees, captured grey clouds like dirty and worn silver. The city woke to the noise of vehicles and alarm clocks, the sound of bicycle chains in the suburbs, the wind in the treetops, the meadow's dew, the darkness of a room of closed curtains and a figure that nestled between warm blankets and cold feet.

The alarm clock started to play a sad Joy Division tune. _"Love, love will tear us apart again" _sang the alarm with depressing joy while Pacifica, who woke without greater discomfort, opened her eyes and smiled, feeling the warmth of the pillow against her face.

A bit more than a month had passed since she had arrived at her new apartment, at her new life far away from Gravity Falls, and she could not have felt better. The money obviously wasn't a problem, since her purchases had changed over to long afternoons watching movies in her apartment. She felt that what her parents had given her not only fully met her needs but gave her plenty to the point of ridiculousness. She had her own space with no one to control her, without anyone to depend on. She had a privileged freedom and was, of course, grateful for it.

Without waiting much longer she moved the sheets to one side, stretching her body (numb from the long night of sleep), and then turned on the radio that filled the house with the same music that a minute ago had woken her. One of The Smiths' tunes started to bounce between the stylishly colorful walls while the blonde made her way to the shower, leaving her clothes along the way. She entered the shower, feeling the warm water patter gently against her shoulders, making her shiver while the music continued playing from the other room.

She couldn't remember at what moment she began to fall in love with British rock; she figured that it had probably always been that way, except she never could have listened to something that wasn't identical to what the other rich and vacant girls listened to.

She shrugged at the thought, enjoying the melody and lyrics of the songs as they weaved through the vapor that slowly accumulated in the house's bathroom.

Not very far from there, in fact much closer than what either of the two girls had come to believe, in the Pines house, Mabel woke suddenly, struck by a strong sense of panic. She had overslept. She looked around, searching for her cell phone resting on the pink carpet. It was switched off, probably out of battery. She turned, looking once more at the clock over the wall that read 7:35 in the morning; too late to eat breakfast, but not to take a shower – she thought rapidly – darting from between the sheets in the direction of the bathroom.

It was 7:55 in the morning and classes started in about 20 minutes, not enough time for Mabel to walk the blocks that she'd need to in order to get to school. Even so she maintained her rapid pace, trying not to choke on the piece of cold toast hanging sadly between her teeth, which had been additionally dampened with the drops that fell now and then from her wet hair.

"Great going, Mabel,"she said to herself, "You'll be late to your chem quiz just because you couldn't keep your cellphone fully charged and also because your stupid brother isn't capable of noticing when you're still asleep." She tried to dismiss it with an angry snort when a small car approached her, slowing down.

"Mabel?" said a familiar voice that she could soon discern as that of her old nemesis.

"Oh, hi Pacifica," answered the girl, trying to sound indifferent.

"Need a lift?" she asked quickly. "Classes start in less than fifteen minutes."

Mabel had abandoned her desire to follow Pacifica a few weeks after her arrival, but she still wasn't accustomed to the whole idea. The evil and unpleasant girl she had met so long ago in the small town of Gravity Falls behaved in a completely different way than what she could remember. With Dipper involved they were even inclined to theorize about alien abduction or something similar that would explain such a radical change in the personality of this one-dimensional rich girl. Even so, and contrary to her principles, Mabel didn't want to be late. In truth she had prepared for this test too hard for something like this to stand in her way.

"Honestly…yes, my alarm didn't go off this morning."

Although Pacifica was also unaccustomed to the idea of being kind to Mabel, she felt a little knot in her stomach when she made her way to the car, shutting the door with a small rumble. "Thanks," Mabel added, fixing a wet lock of her hair.

The blonde looked quite elegant, the Pines girl observed. She wore a faux leather jacket with somewhat worn grey pants and a white blouse with matching bronze chains and earrings to pull everything together. She had always had a natural talent for dressing herself and making her best features shine. Her hair was a bit messy but even like this it appeared that every little detail had been put that way meticulously. She looked really beautiful, Mabel thought, biting her lip for a moment. She turned towards the radio to ignore her own thoughts.

"New Order?" she asked, trying to ignore the blush growing on her cheeks.

"You like them?" Pacifica said without losing focus on the road. Her shoulders twitched in a small sheepish reflex, accompanied by a friendly smile.

"Y-yeah! I mean, I love 80's music…"

"Then I'm not the only one," she responded, rolling her eyes at Mabel, who gave an awkward giggle. "The truth is I've always liked this kind of music, but I've never fully dedicated myself to collecting CDs and stuff," she commented breezily while parking in front of the school. "We're here."

"That was fast!" enthusiastically exclaimed the brunette, letting a rosy smile fill her face in a mix of emotion and gratitude. "Thanks, Pacifica!"

_Wow, I said that? _she asked herself while leaving the car, her lungs filling with the aroma of freshly cut grass. She took in the brilliant color of a morning that had played out in such an unusual way.

"You too," answered the blonde. _Wow, I said that? _she thought, feeling sort of dumb in the process. "It's always nice to find somebody to talk to on the road," she added awkwardly.

"I have a chem quiz, I should go now," Mabel said, stepping awkwardly onto school's front lawn. "I'll see you later!" she finished, breaking into a slight trot.

"It's always nice to find somebody to talk to on the road?" the blonde murmured to herself with a puzzled expression. _This girl always brings out the worst in me, _she thought as she watched her run towards the building. She was fundamentally the same stupid girl as always…so why couldn't Pacifica stop looking at her?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The morning ran frenetically, the minutes slipping like water between her fingers, lost between letters and the harsh words of her teachers. Something about poems, something about history and math, a mountain of facts but nothing that was really worth listening to, at least for Mabel whose favorite hour of the day arrived only a little after lunch when she pulled out her canvas and was about to take her art class. The teacher, Mr. Goya – whom she called only Kevin – was in fact one of her favorite instructors, who despite not having the most optimistic view of life profoundly loved art and had always motivated Mabel to take command in her projects and not be discouraged if others said otherwise. It was he who had given her the white notebook and the charcoal pencils that she guarded jealously and took out at least 20 times a day to make tiny portraits or draw whatever came into her head.

The bell rang, indicating the lunch hour which broke as quickly and mechanically as always, small groups gathering in the cafeteria to catch up with rumors and unimportant gossip. Eyes met, laughter began to ring, and the impression of a noisy family reunion filled the nooks and fields of Solid Ale. Mabel Pines, sitting in the shadow of a tree near the central building where the cafeteria was housed, waited for the arrival of her twin, who was in calc class. With some distraction, she took out her sketchbook as always, stroking the cover and flipping through some of her old work. She gracefully rolled a pencil between her thin and generously-decorated fingers.

The image of Pacifica had been chasing her all morning, appearing every time she stopped paying attention to one of her teachers, something that (as they suspected) occurred more often than was necessary. Her book now held a pair of sketches trying to capture some of the blonde's features: her eyes, the curve of her jaw, her hair, her lips, and her smile. She didn't remember having seen her smile before, not in that way. The majority of her laughter, at least as far as Mabel could remember, came after she had made a cruel comment or some sarcastic observation about someone, being how she usually – or rather, how she used to be with everyone. But that morning had been completely different. It had even been nice to share the car with her. She raised her gaze, bored, to contemplate the groups that strolled here and there, resting the weight of her head on her hand.

Dipper was already taking too long and her stomach was starting to make bothersome noises when she saw Pacifica. She was seated a few meters away, sharing laughs with a small group of girls while drinking a strawberry soda, stopping every so often to answer a text on her cellphone. The blonde looked around without any pretense and their eyes met. Pacifica just smiled, waving her hand in a warm greeting, which Mabel returned almost incredulously. The moment didn't last long; she soon turned to face one of her friends, a redhead with a face covered in freckles who watched her with some intrigue. Mabel looked down at her notebook, making some modifications to her sketches, when her cell vibrated inside her pocket. With an awkward movement she took it out, expecting an apology message from her brother, but that wasn't what the text said.

_Hey you, Daisy gave me your number hope you don't mind._

The brunette looked up towards Pacifica's group. The girl gave her a wide smile, holding up her phone to emphasize the origin of the message.

_of course not,_ Mabel responded, fingers moving rapidly. _you might need a ride one of these days ;) _she joked, feeling an almost imperceptible blush start to grow on her cheeks. Only a few seconds passed before the response.

_Anytime would be a pleasure, have you eaten?_ This was going too fast, thought Mabel, looking with cautious skepticism at the touchscreen of her phone.

_i'm waiting for my slow brother. :(_

_One of the girls knows a good place around here, you can come if you want ;)_

The Pines girl looked around, gauging the possibility of finding her twin in the crowd. Seeing that it was useless, she sent a message to Dipper saying that something had come up and that he could eat with one of his friend groups. Then she ran over to Pacifica, who looked at her expectantly.

"You abandoned your brother," she quickly observed, giving a look of playful disapproval.

"He'll understand," Mabel responded, rolling her eyes and waving to the redhead who returned the greeting without saying much. "And…where are we going?"

"I know a sushi place around here, it's really good," Daisy explained, jumping between them.

"Sushi…? Do you mean little dead fish?" Mabel protested with a somewhat annoying but not unfriendly tone. Mabel had stopped eating meat of any kind once she understood the meat/animals connection – or to be more specific, the bacon/Waddles connection.

"I have, like, the same problem," Pacifica replied, "But we've gone to eat there before and they've got a great vegetarian menu."

"The same problem?" Mabel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Gasp – you're a vegetarian?"

"Like anyone who has a heart or really cares about her figure," she said in a proud tone of voice. "I think I'm the second thing," she added with a giggle.

Mabel's face lit up knowing that this was not a problem for the girl and that in fact it was something they had in common.

"Like, let's go," said the Northwest girl, pulling out her jingling car keys while the other girls followed.

The trip was probably the most fun part; they went the whole way singing old songs, making jokes about the teachers (who Mabel could imitate to perfection), and commenting on some of the rumors about the so-called popular girls of Solid Ale, before arriving at a small restaurant decorated in a very modern and almost juvenile way. Behind the bar was a blond boy with gauges who gave them a bored look._  
_  
"How goes it, Alan?" asked the redhead in a friendly manner.

"Boring, given that this place doesn't get going until after four. I dunno why my dad makes us open so early," he complained, rolling his eyes.

"To feed us, duh," Pacifica said, sitting on a loveseat placed in front of a bright red table, in the center of which sat the menu. She stretched out and grabbed it, then leafed through while Daisy chatted with the owner's son. Mabel, for her part, just sat next to Pacifica, curiously observing the little ornaments and lights arranged throughout the place. Then she scooched closer to the other girl so she could see the menu more clearly.

This feeling of sudden closeness sent a shiver down Pacifica's spine, who felt a flush escape onto her cheeks when the chewing-gum scent of Mabel's hair slipped through her nose. Their fingers brushed. Physical contact had never been something common for her; it wasn't as though her parents hadn't hugged her when she was small, and a little as she grew older, but they had taught her to keep her distance as a matter of etiquette. And now feeling a girl (and not just any girl, one who she had once considered her enemy) so close to her made her shiver with a strong sense of panic. A part of her wanted to tell Mabel to get away so that she would stop feeling so strangely, but another wanted her to stay close no matter how uncomfortable it was or how inappropriate it would look.

"Uh…Mabel," she finally said without looking away from the menu so that the girl wouldn't notice her now-flagrant blush, "There are a lot of menus on this table."

"Honestly, I was waiting for you to tell me to get off," she responded, gaze still fixed on the paper Pacifica held. "Uh, are you okay, Pacifica?" she asked, noticing the nervous expression on the girl's face.

"Yes!" she exclaimed with a bit more force than necessary, letting some of the tension escape through the single word. This made the other two teens, who still hadn't stopped arguing about some band's new album, turn their heads to give her a puzzled look.

"You guys order," she said, feigning complete naturalness despite what had happened. "I have to go to the bathroom."

A quick few steps took her into the restroom, and she closed the doors behind her just as quickly. She looked into the mirror and gritted her teeth with anger, asking herself why it had even occurred to her to invite Mabel Pines to eat with her. "What's happening to me?" she whispered, feeling her jaw tense again with frustration. There was something about that girl that made her feel insecure and confused. When she was a child she had always interpreted the feeling as hatred, but now the emotion was more intense than what she remembered. Would she continue to hate her? Was it even hatred? These were the questions that ricocheted within her consciousness while a confused tear escaped the corner of her eye. Was it really hatred?


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter IV_

The phone rang on the kitchen table, the loud tone resounding through the dark apartment completely ignored by the blonde who was eating some frozen yogurt. She snuggled by her bed looking for an interesting movie to watch. It would be the third one since she got home and her mood did not seem to be improving. The phone rang a few times more before it went to the answering machine.

_"Hey, it's Pacifica. You know what to do," _it murmured, followed by the traditional electronic beep that lead to the recording.

"Hey Paz, it's Daisy. Are you feeling okay? It's kinda weird that you're not answering your cell. Lucky that I had this number in my files. Anyway, call me. You kinda worried me this afternoon, so just let me know that you're alive, alright? Kisses, bye."

Upon hearing the message Pacifica did no more than to grab the blankets that surrounded her and snuggle in with greater force. The truth was that she wasn't feeling well. She couldn't remember the last time in her life that she had felt so anxious without a reason – well, truthfully, she knew the reason, but thinking about it made her even more troubled. She hadn't had to face such strange feelings rising in her chest for years, the ones that had made her feel weird and – even worse – different. Driven by this latter idea she flopped onto the bed. _Different, _she thought, shutting her eyes and remembering all the times she had had to hide this minor annoyance for fear that one day it would take control of her. The evidence that behind it all she couldn't be the perfect girl that her parents wanted, not because she couldn't obey certain rules or, as it used to be, renounce certain tastes or friends to please them. No, the nature of this nuisance was much more profound.

There was a reason that Pacifica Northwest had never had a boyfriend while being the most desired girl in Gravity Falls, the same reason she had always felt nervous around Mabel Pines and even the main reason for her hatred towards her. She had been in love with the girl with the sweaters, the girl who smelled like sweets and glue, who had the reckless and innocent smile. The girl who had come to her small town so many summers ago. Pacifica came to refer to the strange sensation of butterflies in her stomach that she felt around Mabel as "hatred" towards her, just so she didn't have to assume that _that_sensation had overcome the years.

"I still hate her," she said, squeezing her eyes shut in frustration while she filled her cheeks with frozen yogurt as if she could drown those thoughts in the strawberry flavor, trying as usual to take all of these feelings and put them in a less obtrusive part of her consciousness where no one could see them, where no one could ever find out that she wasn't a popular, normal girl. Bitter tears began to run down her cheeks as she stretched her arm a few inches towards the buttons on the radio. She turned it on, not wanting to think about the matter anymore, left trapped by her own frustration and her feelings found in time to a sad tune.

Again not far away from here, Mabel faced her own indecisions, agonizing in front of her phone screen. A fresh canvas rested some feet away from her. The first coat of paint was just beginning to dry on what looked like the figure of a woman in an imperial-style dress, and on the floor her sketchbook was surrounded by colored pencils and inks of all types that stuck out on the pink carpet. Someone interrupted with two small knocks on the door.

"Mabel? Can I come in?" asked her twin as he slowly opened the door.

"Yeah. What's up, Dippinsauce?" she responded with a sad smile, resting her head on the headboard.

"Just came to ask about your disappearing act today," he said in a playful tone while looking with interest at the sketches scattered on the floor. He sat at the foot of the bed. "Um…did something happen?" he asked inquisitively, trying to catch his sister's eyes, which remained riveted to her phone. "Did you get in a fight with somebody?"

"What? No, it's not that," she responded immediately, raising her gaze towards her twin, who gave her a confident smile. "Let's say that I have a friend…"

"Mabel…you know I don't like hypothetical questions," he said quickly, rolling his eyes with disbelief. "What happened?"

"I'm serious!" she defended herself, pouting at Dipper. "I have a friend, or I guess we're not quite friends, but she's making an effort. She's not very sociable, you know?"

"Well you're definitely not talking about yourself," he said with a chuckle.

"The point is that today we went to eat together and I think I made her feel uncomfortable or something, because a little before we ate she went to the bathroom all upset and then she didn't say a word to me. In fact, after eating she didn't even go to class! I'm honestly worried. Am I really that annoying?"

Dipper moved slightly towards Mabel, placing one hand on the shoulder of his twin and looking at her sadly. "You're not annoying, Mabel. Do you remember doing something to bother her?"

"I only – I only sat next to her to look at the place's menu. Nothing bad."

"You didn't sit unnecessarily close like you do when you want to read over my shoulder, right?"

The Pines girl's eyes opened wide as a blush grew on her cheeks and a guilty squeal escaped from her lips. Clearly she had not noticed this detail.

"See? Some people are more averse to Mabel-closeness. You can't expect everyone to accept that right away, much less let you sit in their lap to browse something. _Much _less if, like you said, she's not good at socializing. Of course she's not used to it."

"Then you don't think she hates me?" she said, recovering something of the radiant glow in her eyes.

"I doubt it. You know that apologizing always helps. Who is this mysterious girl, by the way?"

Mabel's cheeks went from pink to a noticeable redness, as at the same time a small knot formed in the pit of her stomach, making her feel something strange–

"Who, her? It's nobody, it's someone from my art class. I don't think you've met her," she said in a slightly accelerated tone, shrugging her shoulders and trying to speak as naturally as she could.

"Is she cute?" asked her twin, crossing his arms and turning towards her.

"She's beautiful, but I don't think I've ever thought about it before really recently–"

"Mabel has a girlfriend!" sang her twin, playfully elbowing her as she appeared to blush much more. It wasn't a secret between the two of them that both felt a certain attraction towards people of the same gender. Dipper acted more conservative about it, while Mabel was more honest and expressive, openly declaring herself bisexual when she turned fifteen after having officially kissed a girl. She never suspected that her brother felt the same way until at least a year later when, in her habit of not knocking before entering, she surprised him while he was kissing a boy from his math class. This didn't turn out to be uncomfortable for either of the two, who understood it as a type of secret between twins. "And do you think that she…you know, likes girls?"

"I think you're going a bit too fast here, Dippity," she said, pushing him a little. "I don't think so…honestly I don't know, you know that you can't take these things for granted."

"Clearly we don't want to _scare _the pretty girl," he joked. "Well, I think you should call her if it's really bothering you, Mabel."

"Thanks, Dipper. I feel a lot better."

"Hey, no problem, sis. You know that I'm always here for you. Now I think I should finish my history homework," added her twin as he rose from the bed – but not before planting an affectionate kiss on her forehead. "Talk to you later."

With a refreshed air and a wide smile stretched across her face, she opened her notebook onto the second page that she had dedicated to the blonde that day, passing her finger over a full-body sketch that she had started when she got home. Truthfully, just now everything was too confusing to stop and think. She grabbed her phone and dialed the blonde's number, but not before taking a deep breath.

"Hi Paz, it's me…Mabel."


End file.
